Containers, such as jars made of glass, plastic, etc., for powdered and granular materials are well known. Although these containers may have a variety of shapes, typically they are cylindrical in configuration and incorporate lids or caps that screw on or otherwise attach to the container to seal an open top of the container. When such containers are used for materials having a powder or granular consistency, such as coffee, etc., a scoop is sometimes included inside the container.
When one desires to remove a portion of the enclosed powder or granular material, the scoop must be sought and is typically buried in the enclosed powder or granular material. To find the scoop, a user is forced to be involved in a messy search process whereby the powder or granular material may be contaminated.
Containers are also known in the art that are designed to contain powder or granular materials and include cap having a lip on an interior or bottom surface of the cap for selectively attaching the scoop. The lip is resiliently deformable when an edge of the scoop is pressed against it, to thereby secure the scoop to the underside of the cap. However, this approach to securing the scoop to the cap in the prior art necessitates incorporating a structure on a bottom surface of the cap that engages the scoop.
Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a simplified method of attaching a scoop to a cap, as well as an improved structure for holding the scoop or other utensil inside the cap, which is attached to a container.